


Cold as Ice

by paperficwriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperficwriter/pseuds/paperficwriter
Summary: Badd and Garou go ice skating. It would probably have helped if Badd knew that Garou had never done it before. (Very subtle crossover)





	

As Badd stepped out of the bathroom at the ice rink, he almost tripped over Zenko, who stood waiting for him. She had gotten her skates on, and he thought that Garou had gotten his as well, but he was nowhere in sight.

That was never a good sign.

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately.

“Garou’s getting yelled at on the rink.”

“Who’s yellin’ at him?” Badd asked as he sat down on the nearest bench and hurriedly strapped in, throwing his shoes out of the way. 

“One of the attendants. They said he’s messing up the ice.”

How the hell was he messing up the ice? How was that even possible? When he made his way out, he was glad to see that at least Garou wasn’t in full monster mode. On the contrary, he was just standing with his arms crossed over his chest, nose in the air, ignoring the animated gestures and flailing of the man who had approached him.

“Hey,” Badd interjected, cutting off the ranting with what Garou always called his ‘hero voice.’ “What’s goin’ on?”

“Is this a friend of yours?” the man asked, redirecting his ire to Badd, clearly not recognizing the S-class hero. Not that he was wearing his hakama or anything - today, they had been traded in for a maroon sweater and warm pants, which matched Garou’s grey turtleneck and scarf - though he was still sporting his pompadour.

“He’s my _boyfriend_ ,” Badd said, his lip curling instinctively. “Is there a problem?”

“Yes. Your boyfriend is busting up the ice. He’s creating a hazard for other skaters. I’d call that a problem!”

Badd blinked and looked down at Garou’s skates. At first, it didn’t even appear like he was wearing a pair, but then it dawned on him. The blades were actually embedded in the ice all the way to the sole, which also explained why Garou hadn’t moved since they had started talking. Badd glanced back towards the nearest entrance and could now see distinct indentations roughly the length of Garou’s gait.

“Babe. Have you…not done this before?”

“No.” Even though it was only a single word, he might as well have been saying, ‘Of course not. You didn’t ask!’

“How have you been…?”

Garou took a step and stomped into the ice. Then another. The attendant made a shrieking noise, but Badd ignored him. 

“Like this, G,” he said, and he did a short glide until he was in front of him, stopping on the edge of his skate. “Ya skate on _top_ of the ice.”

Garou’s face contorted, almost comically dubious. “You’ve got to be joking.”

“Nope. Here. Just step forward until you're on top of the ice. No more stomping, yeah?”

Garou nodded and copied Badd. His legs shook a bit as he got his bearings, which Badd couldn’t help smiling at. The man who had been yelling looked like he was going to have something more to say, but Badd silenced him with a smoldering glare before returning his full attention to the task at hand.

“Okay, now bend your knees and propel yourself forward a bit. The ice’ll get you moving, and then ya…whoa!” He just barely caught Garou as he slipped forward, his feet almost entirely shooting out from underneath him. Garou’s long limbs flailed for a moment, but Badd guided him back up straight. “You’re alright, big guy. Just a little bit at a time.” He could see Garou glancing over at a small group of children skating by them with ease, and he gently touched his cheek with his gloved fingertips. “Don’t look at them. Just look at me. That should be easy. You like lookin’ at me, don’t ya?”

Garou smirked. “Duh.”

“Then just keep looking at me, stud.” Badd smiled patiently and skated backwards a little, urging Garou forward.

As Garou very, very slowly started making his way around the rink, he asked Badd, “How long have you been doing this?”

“We used to come here when we were kids with our folks. One time, we even got tickets to see this fancypants Russian guy. That was Zenko’s first crush before Amai Mask. She was nuts for him.”

“I approve of anyone over that dickhead.”

Badd chuckled. “That’s something we can always agree on.” Badd noticed that they were back where they started, without any more spills. “Look. See, I knew you could do it.” 

At that moment, one of the other skaters - a trim, black-haired man who had been sticking to the center and out of the way of the other casual guests - did a complicated spin and two jumps. Several onlookers clapped and even Badd had to nod, impressed. “You gonna teach me how to do that next?” Garou teased, moving so they were holding hands as they took off again. 

“I think this is good enough for me, if that’s alright with you,” Badd replied, squeezing his hand fondly.


End file.
